


You Promised

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos being idiots, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: Ashton promised to take them out, so why has he broken it?orMalum annoy Lashton in a hotel room





	

Hotel rooms were a favourite place for Luke and Ashton because it meant cuddling without falling over the edge, showering without the constant knocking from remaining band members and the crew, and getting intimate without having to be too cautious about being walked in on by a member of the tour crew. It was overall a great place to relax and, after their own houses of course, probably their favourite. The only thing that hotel rooms didn't offer, was the ability to lock out your bandmates.

  
When the band had first started, all four members had an agreement that they would always have the keys and cards to one another's rooms. In fact, it was more of an unspoken agreement, that just sort of stuck after touring many countries and only finding it convenient, because Michael often lost his, and Luke often slept in too late if he wasn't woken up, and Calum liked to pretend he couldn't hear the sound of knocking on his door when he was half way through a game of Fifa. All in all, having the ability to enter one another's rooms at any given time was rather convenient. Most of the time.

Ashton first decided that this rule needed to be altered at nine am on their Saturday day off, whilst they were in who-knows-what city. It really wasn't his fault that he didn't know where they were, because they had been in a different place every day for the past two weeks, and checking trending twitter tags in the morning was easier than asking his bandmates, who were usually just as clueless as he was.  
  
The reason behind his altering thoughts was pretty simple: Michael Gordon Clifford. Michael Gordon Clifford, who was currently jumping on their (two single beds squished together to make a double) bed, obnoxiously repeating 'la la la la la lashton' in the tune of that batman song.  
  
Luke groaned in Ashton's arms, turning over and burying his face into his lover's chest, not even opening his eyes as he desperately tried to block out the noise coming from the mouth of his fellow guitarist.  
  
"Mikey.." Ashton groaned, holding Luke tighter, "Please be quiet. It's early."  
  
Michael jumped on the bed once more, before sitting cross legged at the end, poking Luke's (or maybe Ashton's) foot, that was under the blanket, with his finger.  
  
"You have to get up" he explained "Ashton you promised you'd take us all sight seeing today."  
  
The older boy sighed, finally opening his eyes and smiling softly at the blonde that lay in his arms,  
  
"Michael, you make it sound like I'm your dad."   
  
Michael cracked a smirk, and Ashton threw him a nasty glare,  
  
"It's way too early, Mike. We'll go after lunch." He promised. A pout settled on Michael's lips, and Ashton quickly looked away, knowing how convincing that pout could be from past experiences,  
  
"But _Ash_ , it's not even _that_ early. And _I_ managed to get _myself_ out of _my_ bed-"  
  
" _Yes_ Michael I _know_ that" Ashton mimicked the younger's tone "But _I_ don't feel like getting _myself_ out of _my_ bed right now."  
  
"Are you guys naked under those sheets?" Michael asked suddenly, and Luke groaned, desperately trying to bury his face further into Ashton's bare chest,  
  
"No." Came his muffled, stern reply, but Michael wasn't having it,  
  
"You guys had sex last night which is why you guys can't get out of bed today!"   
  
"No we didn't Michael." Ashton sighed, and then just for the joy of it "We're not all sex addicts like you."   
  
Michael gasped in mock offence, before whipping out his phone and calling his boyfriend,  
  
"Calum, Ashton's bullying me."

It wasn't long before the confused kiwi boy stumbled into the room, not exactly fully dressed, but making up for his slight nudity with boxers and an unbuttoned flannel shirt.  
  
"Hey babe" He yawned, stretching slightly, before going over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend,  
  
"Ashton was bullying me" Michael repeated, after happily accepting a small kiss from Calum,  
  
"Ashton, don't bully him."   
  
"He walked in without knocking." Luke was suddenly awake, sitting up, but refusing to fully open his eyes,  
  
"You always walk into our room without knocking." Michael shot back,  
  
"That's because I'm older." Ashton cut in,  
  
"Luke isn't. Luke's a baby." Calum decided he hadn't contributed in a while,  
  
"Luke's my baby." And it wasn't hard to guess whose mouth that came from,  
  
"You're into some weird kinks, Hemmings" Michael shuddered, as Calum nodded in agreement, before-  
  
"Hey are you guys naked?" Calum decided that he needed to ask,  
  
"No!" Luke and Ashton replied in unison, a blush evident in both of their cheeks,  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"

Michael and Calum shared a three second devious look, before a game of tug of war was challenged, and they were desperately trying to pull the covers off their bandmates.  
  
"Stop-" Luke whined "It's cold"  
  
Ashton only rolled his eyes, allowing the kiwi boy and his lover to remove the duvet and in fact find Luke clad in jeans and himself in his boxers,  
  
"You fell asleep in your jeans?" Michael asked confused, and Luke blushed lightly,  
  
"I- I was tired" He mumbled, now using Ashton's body as a sort of comforter since he had been stripped of his duvet.  
  
Michael only scoffed,  
  
"You're fucking weird, Hemmings"  
  
"And you're fucking annoying"  
  
"Would you two stop bickering!" Calum exclaimed, suddenly exasperated, "Mikey, why are we in here anyway?"  
  
"Ashton said he'd take us sightseeing"

Ashton gently pushed away his boyfriend before sitting up and stretching,  
"Michael, I will happily take you wherever you want to go- if you can tell me what city we're in"

Michael opened his mouth, then shut it again when he realised he didn't actually know the answer to that. _Why didn't he know the answer to that?  
_  
"Well, we're in Europe"  
  
" _City_ , Mike"  
  
"The Netherlands?"  
  
" _City_ "  
  
"Okay okay!"

Michael paused for a second, completely bewildered by the fact that he didn't know the answer to what should be such an easy question.   
  
When he'd first walked in at nine am, all he wanted was for Ashton to take them out and have a fun time because he'd woken up actually feeling productive (for once) and actually feeling like going outside (for once) and now here was his stupid drummer making his entire life really difficult for him.

"Okay well.." Ashton spoke, sliding back into bed, tugging at his sheets and bringing them up and over himself and the blonde laying next to him "You sit there and try to remember whilst Luke and I get some sleep"   
  
And with that, he shut his eyes.

Michael grumbled a string of curses before pulling out his phone. He had all their tour dates on his phone he could just-   
  
The red haired boy nearly screamed when his phone refused to light up. Of course, he had wasted his last bit of battery on calling Calum.  
  
"Cal.." Michael whined, wrapping his arms around the kiwi boy "Can I use your phone.."  
  
"Yeah it's back in our room we can go get-"  
  
"Noooo.." Michael whined, feeling frustrated "If we go get it hey'll lock us out-"  
  
"Take the key-"  
  
"Ashton took it off me"  
  
"They won't lock us out"  
  
"We will." Came a muffled reply from the covers. Calum rolled his eyes,  
  
"Goodnight Luke, goodnight Ash" before pulling his whining boyfriend out of the room and into their own.

(Luke and Ashton really didn't see the point in trying to get back to sleep when not even minutes later a headboard was banging against their wall, and Ashton found himself muttering a 'maybe I should have just taken him sightseeing')


End file.
